This invention relates to a dispensing container for liquid impregnated disposable towels or wipes. The desirable characteristics of a container of this type are the following:
A. That it be easily filled with the impregnated wipes; PA1 B. That it maintain the liquid in the container during shipment and storage for an extended period of time; PA1 C. That it be reclosable after initial opening; and PA1 D. That the impregnated wipes be readily accessable to the user.
Prior art containers which are effective in preventing liquid from evaporating usually do not allow ready access to the contents of the container. It is often necessary to hold the container in one hand and remove the towels with the other hand. The construction of the present container protects the towels from drying out during shipment and storage and allows ready access to the wipes for use. The package construction also lends itself to being easily filled with towels or wipes in the manufacturing or filling process.